Inventive concepts relate to methods of inspecting a semiconductor device and/or semiconductor inspection systems.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function and/or low manufacture cost characteristics. Semiconductor devices may be manufactured by various manufacture processes such as a photolithography process, an etching process, a deposition process, an ion implantation process, a cleaning process, and an inspecting process.
In an inspecting process, defects of patterns may be detected in a semiconductor device. However, as semiconductor devices are being highly integrated, patterns are becoming smaller. Thus, it is becoming increasingly difficult to detect defects of semiconductor devices.